bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 113
その に |romaji= Shiken Sonoatoni |volume=13 |cover=Gang Orca Shoto Todoroki Inasa Yoarashi |pages= 18 |date= October 31, 2016 |issue= 48, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 59 |previous = Chapter 112 |next = Chapter 114 }} その に|Shiken Sonoatoni}} is the one hundred and thirteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia Manga. Summary Gang Orca is engulfed in a Fire Prison created by Shoto's flames and Inasa's wind. Gang Orca is impressed that Inasa and Shoto managed to still use their Quirks despite being completely immobilized. Although he wasn't amused by their bickering earlier, Gang Orca gives credit for Shoto and Inasa's combination attack and respects Inasa and Shoto for attempting to rectify their faults by working together. The goons that were stopped by Shindo's quake have gotten back up and see that their boss is being besieged by flame and wind. The goons attempt to stop Shoto, but Shoto creates a small iceberg to stop the goons from advancing towards him. The other goons that have gone ahead towards the rescue area see that their boss Gang Orca and their fellow goons are in trouble. Suddenly, Izuku appears and attacks three goons with his One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style which knocks them down. Before the other goons can attack Izuku, Mashirao appears and attacks a few goons. Mashirao informs Izuku that rescue operations are almost completed and back up should arrive soon. Mera sees that there are three remaining HUC members that still need rescuing and after they are saved, he can conclude the Second Exam. Mina and Fumikage arrive and use their respective Quirks to attack and knock down some goons. Examinees from other schools begin to arrive to help battling the goons. Out of nowhere, some goons are knocked down by a long tongue. Tsuyu was the one who knocked the goons down and reveals that she can turn invisible thanks to her Camouflage. Mashirao asks Tsuyu about the rescue operations, to which Tsuyu replies that the rescue operations are mostly complete. Shiketsu High have also arrived with Nagamasa Mora attacking some goons with his hair. Meanwhile, Gang Orca is still engulfed by the fiery Fire Prison. However, Gang Orca isn't worried one bit as he had already planned ahead. Gang Orca throws water on himself to prevent himself from drying out. Gang Orca disperses the fiery whirlwind with a roar and asks Inasa and Shoto what they have planned next. Izuku appears and attacks the No. 10 Hero with an enhanced One For All: Full Cowl kick, but Gang Orca defends himself from Izuku's kick. Inasa and Shoto are surprised that Izuku arrived with the latter commenting that to the bitter end, Izuku always comes to the rescue. Before Izuku can continue the fight against Gang Orca, Mera announces that all HUC members have been rescued and officially brings the Provisional Hero License Exam to a close. Mera informs the examinees that after the scores are tallied, he will present the results of the Provisional Hero License Exam to them; he tells those who have suffered injuries to direct themselves to the medical office and those who aren't to change back into their normal clothes and await for further instructions. The goons apologize to Gang Orca for failing at their jobs since it is difficult for them to move around with the restrictive protectors on. Gang Orca ponders that even without the restrictive protector and the exam continuing for longer, Inasa and Shoto's Fire Prison and Izuku's surprise attack might have injured him to the point of being unable to continue fighting. After the examinees have their injuries attended to and have changed back into their school uniforms, they gather in front of a screen. Mera thanks the examinees for their hard work and will present the results. Before he does so, Mera explains that the HUC members and his fellow colleagues from Headquarters examined both the quality and nature of their conduct in situations of crisis. Mera tells the examinees that the names of those who passed will be displayed on the screen behind him in alphabetical order. The results of the Provisional Hero License Exam are presented on the screen. Eighty-nine examinees have passed the Provisional Hero License Exam. Izuku looks up for his name on the screen and is shocked to see that his name is on the screen; Izuku is flabbergasted that he has passed the Provisional Hero License Exam. Inasa sees that his name is not on the screen and knew that he didn't pass while Shoto has a solemn look on his face. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 113 fr:Chapitre 113